No Season For Old Men
by FelineFallacy
Summary: As the newest resident of Oak Tree Town, Leyna has enough trouble trying to establish herself as a reputable farmer. Determined to remain focused and keep her past out of her future, she remains secretive and swears off love- much to the dismay of the bachelors. Content with the platonic nature of friendship, Klaus and Leyna become close friends- until someone new moves to town.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own anything in the series. If I did, same-sex pairings would be an option. Lookin' at you, Iris. ;)**

The spring wind blew gently through the trees that lined the mountain path. Still early in the season, the chill of winter faintly remained and tickled her arms. Goose bumps prickled in defiance against her fingers as she tried to rub them away and she silently cursed herself for not accepting the shawl that Grandma Eda had offered her. She let out an audible sigh and paused in the middle of the road. With the sun freshly peaking over the horizon she could clearly see the shine of the dew that carpeted the grass just off of the trail.

 _This is all so beautiful._

Her face melted into relaxation and she shut her eyes, allowing the corners of her mouth to form a gentle smile. It felt right. The air was sweet as she inhaled deeply, holding her breath ever so slightly in order to savor the flavor of the mountain. It was light and fragrant from the abundant foliage while also maintaining rich, earthy notes from the many bountiful farm fields in the area. It was beyond anything she had experienced before; even the farms of her hometown lacked such a decadent natural scent.

 _Perhaps moving to Oak Tree Town wasn't such a crazy decision after all…_

The reassuring thought dampened with the memory of home, but a soft snap to her left summoned her attention toward the tree line. A small rabbit was searching around for food, with no success aside from nibbling on grass. Slowly, the young woman set her pack down and rummaged around for a fresh turnip to give the small creature. Vegetable in hand, she held her breath and took small steps towards the rabbit. It froze upon sight of her and tensed, as if to bolt. A few feet from the frightened fur ball, she knelt down slowly and rolled the turnip away from her. She stood again and backed up towards where her bag still lay on the path.

 _Come on… It's all right. Just try it._

She silently willed the creature to partake of her offering, not realizing that she had begun to hold her breath in anticipation. The rabbit sniffed at the air, intrigued. After a few tentative hops and few more sniffs, the rabbit locked eyes with the girl before starting its assault on the turnip.

 _Yes!_

A wave of relief washed over the girl and her breath escaped in an excited huff. She smiled brightly, reveling in the small feeling of acceptance that the rabbit had given her. Careful not to disturb the bunny's breakfast, she lifted her pack and turned to continue towards the town.

 _Now I can… !?_

Her eyes immediately locked onto the tall figure just a few meters away and her breath caught sharply in her chest. Startled, her heart fluttered and her eyes widened as she surveyed the man before her. He stood silently on the path down the hill, watching her with steady golden eyes and a slight smile. He held his hands behind his back in a formal pose that seemed too proper for the countryside, and yet so comfortable for him. With a few smooth strides he closed the gap between them.

"Good morning. My name is Klaus Wölfel. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

In an attempt to regain her composure, she cleared her throat softly and smoothed out her apron to grab the sides of her dress with the tips of her fingers. Bowing her head slightly, she gave him a polite curtsy and took a deep breath. Quickly straightening her form, her bright hazel eyes met his deep amber ones and she smiled.

"My name is Leyna."

 ** _Thank you very much for reading! This is the first piece I've written in years, and the very first time ever posting on a public-style site. I hope you enjoyed it and will stay tuned for future updates!_**

 ** _tootertay: Yes, I absolutely adore Klaus and plan on marrying him in the game. Don't get me wrong though, Reager is quite the cutie as well. He just seems like such a player. Thanks for your review and follow/fav! Means a lot to know that someone out there likes what I've written and wants more!_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything pertaining to the series... yada yada raggle fraggle.**

"Your name is… just Leyna?"

The questioning tone in Klaus' voice seemed less confused and more intrigued. Leyna's smile dampened and she realized her stupidity. She had forgotten what last name she used when applying for the farming position. No one had asked for her last name in the six days that she had been a resident of Oak Tree Town. Miss Veronica spoke of how the community fosters a sense of family by only using first names, which had given Leyna a greater sense of ease. Seemingly oblivious to the panic he had instilled in her, Klaus offered an encouraging smile and waited for her response. Leyna looked around nervously and found the rabbit once more, finishing the remains of the meal. What she wouldn't give to be so nameless! Her palms began to sweat.

 _What are you doing? Just say something!_

"Turbit!"

Leyna shouted at the taller individual, much louder than she had intended. She could only imagine the look of shock on her own face. Her heart began to beat faster and encouraged a blush to sweep across her cheeks in embarrassment. Slender black eye brows rose in surprise on the gentleman's face but then settled on a slight furrow. Tilting his head ever so slightly to the left, his right hand rose in a gentle fist to rest his head on his thumb in contemplation. His left hand met to cup his right elbow and he leaned back gently, gazing out into the trees. The rustling of the leaves from the wind seemed to mock the awkward silence. Leyna felt somewhat rude for staring, in addition to her outburst, but she could not stop her gaze from studying the lean figure. In truth, she was captivated. He looked like a noble. And she had just made a fool of herself.

Klaus wore a long coat that stretched to his wrists and the bottom hem stopped just below his knees, where black trousers could be been peaking out from the tops of tall, laced-leather riding boots. The more Leyna looked at the coat the more she convinced herself that she had possibly offended someone very important. The coat boasted a perfect match to the dark green of the nearby pines, while the wrist cuffs and pressed coat collar provided contrast with a lighter green olive-tinted hue. A large embroidered diamond pattern, of the same cuff and collar olive color, lined the bottom exterior of the coat. Smaller diamond shapes of the main pine shade rested inside the olive diamond design and a slightly lighter green shade accented the bottom half of the outer diamond design. Thin black satin trim lined the edging of the coat, the cuff where it connected to the jacket, and the entirety of the flat pressed collar. A crisp white shirt and a golden scarf peaked out from behind the coat as he shifted his stance to face her, putting his arms down to his sides once more. At the moment the coat was buttoned against the chilly morning wind and the black glass buttons down the front and on the wrist cuffs glimmered in the sunlight, as if freshly polished. There was no mistaking it. The coat had specifically been tailored for his body, perfecting edging every portion of his tall, athletic build. She suddenly felt very humble in her dirty farm clothes. A familiar heaviness drifted over her.

 _Maybe I could afford a coat like that if I saved every cent of my earnings for a year…_

"Miss Turbit?"

His voice held a note of concern, and Leyna realized that she had taken a few steps closer to Klaus in order to inspect the elegant coat. She had closed the meter between them by half and she noted that he towered over her by at least 30-40 centimeters. Embarrassed, she took a step back and managed to speak.

"Ah, um. I am sorry. Your coat… is very handsome. I-I mean, I am sorry for staring!"

She quickly bowed, trying to repel the returning blush. When she stood up once more, Klaus' brows were still furrowed in a quizzical look. When he spoke, she knew that she had been caught.

"It is strange that you say that Leyna 'Turbit' is your name, as I was specifically sent by Miss Veronica to escort a Leyna 'Hartgard' to the Town Guild."

A lump rose in her throat and her hands, folded on top of her wrinkled apron, began to fidget. She opened her mouth to speak, but Klaus silenced her gently by raising a hand, signaling to halt. Glancing to the side in order to avoid his intense gaze, she noted the rabbit had finally finished and was watching them in silence. She silently begged it to stay, but it turned and hopped away into the brush. She was now utterly alone with the stranger, and her wide hazel eyes snapped once again to his bright gold ones as soon as he uttered the first syllable.

"The residents of Oak Tree value honesty as a primary principle to build friendship upon. I would keep that in mind if you plan on being here long-term. Now…"

He straightened his shoulders and allowed his face to relax into a smile, his voice adopting a much more welcoming tone as well.

"Would you please explain what motivated you to tell me a false last name?"

 _ **Hey y'all! Thanks for stopping by the second chapter. I know the chapters are a little short so far... Like most, I am still trying to find the balance between school, family, social life, and writing. My family from out of state came to town this week so my time has been even more limited. You'll probably get three or four more weeks of 800-1200 word chapters before summer classes ease up a bit. I promise to keep updates on Friday though! So stick with me for a bit and I promise it will always be steady, even if they aren't novellas.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello! Thank you for stopping by to read my latest chapter. Unfortunately, I think the next chapter will be a little late. I have a graduate research paper and two assessments due, so my week will be pretty stressful. However, if I do get everything done on time I will absolutely try my best to maintain length and quality for chapter 4. Wish me luck, maybe your good vibes will help!**_

Leyna's breath caught in her chest, the weight of Klaus' words sinking in to rest like hot coals upon her conscience. In an attempt to mend the situation, Leyna put on a brave face. She forced a smile before arching her eyebrows into an amused expression. In a motion, she brought her arms in and offered an exaggerated shrug in order to break the tension.

"I surrender! Please, forgive me. It's just that no one else in town had asked, up until now. You're the only one who has given me a last name… I was mentally preoccupied with that turnip…and the rabbit. My name is indeed Leyna Hartgard."

Klaus eyed her suspiciously before glancing to the empty space where the fluffy creature had been previously. After a moment of consideration, he smiled and spoke with a small chuckle.

"Tur…bit… Oh, I see now. I am sure that I too have said some silly combination when caught off guard in my youth. These mountains are absolutely stunning. It is easy to become lost in thought when alone in the splendor of nature. Allow me to apologize for the seriousness of my words before. I meant no offense."

Klaus offered an apologetic bow, temporarily creasing the perfection of his tailored coat.

Leyna bowed slightly in return, her hazel eyes painfully darting to every farm-caused smudge and stain on her skirt. Returning to proper posture, she felt no taller. Despite Klaus' courteousness and kindness, Leyna felt bitter about his nobility having been sent to get her. Even though her name was new, the young woman was all too familiar with the struggle of poverty. Still, the smile remained on her face. Klaus insisted that they be on their way, as Veronica was always on a tight schedule.

As the two of them walked down the mountain Klaus took great pleasure in pointing out some of his favorite trees. Leyna was able to relax, sharing in his appreciation of the forest. The two discussed the differences in seasonal beauty, causing Klaus to once again praise the tranquility of the forest. Leyna laughed softly, noting the gentle look of admiration on the taller man's face each time he spoke of the plants and animals. As they continued to walk she took mental note of his favorite spots and scolded herself for feeling bitter earlier. She was thankful for the company to keep her warm.

 _Maybe I judged him unfairly… He hasn't mentioned money this whole conversation._

As they neared the entrance to the town, Klaus began to speak of how some of the trees reminded him of his boyhood home. A tickling sensation in the back of Leyna's mind began to creep down her spine, causing the goose bumps to return in full force. Thoughts of Leyna's own home left her feeling vulnerable and the light morning breeze seemed to blow right through her, causing her to shiver slightly. She wrapped her arms around her and subtly tried to rub away the bumps without seeming disinterested Klaus' story on how he became interested in pine tree identification. They were almost to the stone streets when Klaus turned his attention back to Leyna and noticed the small creases of distress on her face.

"Miss Hartgard! Please accept my sincerest apologies. I have not been a gentleman."

The sudden outburst surprised Leyna and she stepped back in reflex. The look of concern on Klaus' face caught her off guard; his golden eyes examined her with a tender intensity. His hands shot to the top of his coat and long fingers initially fumbled with the top buttons before finding their rhythm. The unbuttoned top collar revealed a golden silk ascot against a freshly starched white shirt. Halfway through, Leyna realized what Klaus was attempting to do and her disbelief caused her to stammer in defense rather than from the cold.

"P-please don't do that! It's n-not that cold outside!"

Her delivery of words was unconvincing, causing Klaus to pause and once again furrow his brow to adopt a serious tone.

"Your frozen teeth cannot utter a proper statement! You are not convincing in the slightest. I would be incredibly negligent if I did not give you my coat."

As he continued to fidget with the tight buttons, Leyna noticed that his fitted vest matched the green hue and black satin trim of the coat. Even the polished, black glass buttons matched, sparkling upon being exposed to the sunlight from behind the coat. It was the glimmer of a solid gold chain, connected to one of the buttons, which caught Leyna's eye though. It swooped down on the right side of Klaus' vest and ventured back up to a slim pocket, also adorned in black satin trim. Within the pocket, no doubt in Leyna's mind, hung an exquisite golden pocket watch. Something she had only seen in the windows of snobby city stores sat casually in his pocket.

 _He probably forgets that it is there half of the time…_

Unable to stifle her personal shame, the pride within Leyna flared and would not allow her to be helped by a stranger who seemingly had everything. Leyna dropped her pack on the ground and clenched her hands into fists at her sides. Klaus had just finished with the buttons and was working his arms out of the sleeves when Leyna found her voice.

"STOP!"

The word rang out in the clearing, silencing the gentle twitters of the birds nearby. Even the wind itself had died temporarily, as if intimidated by her boldness. Shocked, Klaus stood motionless. His scolding expression had turned to wide-eyed wonder as his golden irises made direct contact with Leyna's angry hazel stare. He opened his mouth to speak but Leyna shook her head and cut him off.

"No. Do not give me that nice coat to wear as if it is nothing. I know that you think your intent is kind, but I do not want your pity. I can manage."

Silent, Klaus' face grew somber and he adjusted the coat back into place. The wind picked up again and Leyna reached for her small bag, situating the straps to once again rest on her shoulder. She offered a small bow before straightening and taking a few steps towards the stone path. Leyna heard Klaus' steps behind and sighed, already feeling her anger turn to regret. Just passing the General Store Klaus remained a few steps behind her, careful not to hover. As she approached the steps she paused and turned to face him. She could see a quiet confusion in his face and a soft sadness in his eyes.

 _The people in this town are too… sincere._

Her conscience hissed at her, coiling in the pit of her belly. She averted her eyes and spoke softly, but audibly so that the gentleman could hear her.

"Thank you, Mr. Wölfel, for walking me down the mountain. I know the way to the Town Guild. I will tell Miss Veronica that something came up and you had to leave."

Klaus nodded in understanding, he turned to take the entrance to the western side of Oak Tree Town before pausing and taking a moment to glace back at Leyna. Meeting his expecting gaze, Leyna knew by the softening of his expression that her face did not retain the same confident look as during her angry outburst before. Klaus' voice was calm and steady, as it had been in his description of the mountain's beauty.

"I hope you will forgive this old man for his old fashioned notions and stop by sometime for tea. It was a pleasure walking with you this morning."

Leyna nodded her head in acknowledgement and turned to make her way down the stairs. She was too proud to apologize for her outburst, and far too embarrassed with her behavior to face Miss Veronica in her current flustered state. Still, she knew Miss Veronica was a busy woman and would soon seek the girl out if Leyna did not show up soon. With a deep breath Leyna shook her head and steadied her emotions, her footsteps carrying her with a determined gait. When she reached the Town Guild she was surprised to see Miss Veronica peaking her head out of the door in anticipation. The older woman smiled and gently waved to get Leyna's attention before resting her hands properly in front of her. She was the perfect image of composure.

 _I bet Miss Veronica never made Mr. Wölfel look so hurt…_

With a forced smile Leyna returned a wave and picked up her pace to meet Miss Veronica on the steps.

"Sorry for the delay, Miss Veronica. Mr. Wölfel and I got distracted talking about the forest. He had to leave to tend to some business that came up."


End file.
